


Secret Cupid Tumblr Tag - Birthday Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My entry for to the Secret Cupid Tumblr Tag, for the wonderful Meikahidenori.Happy Early Valentine’s Day my darling! Hope you enjoy <3A little bit of shameless GxJ loving for my dear friend ;)





	Secret Cupid Tumblr Tag - Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meikahidenori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/gifts).



 

 

“But it’s my birthday, Scotty!” Gordon whined childishly, crossing his arms and sinking further into the chair, “Why can’t I be the one to go and see John for a change? I never get to go up there!”

Scott smiled, regarding the pouting face of his younger brother. Denying him the fun of a visit to their earth-orbiting sibling, on the aquanaut’s birthday of all days, would be asking for trouble.

They had all enjoyed rare a day of relaxation for Gordon’s birthday. He had been presented with gifts and showered with affection by his brothers. John had checked in with them a few times between monitoring the frequencies.  
The sun was now beginning to settle down on the horizon and cast its warm pink haze into the main living area of the Tracy island mansion.

Virgil and Alan had retreated to their respective rooms to contact their valentines on the mainland, leaving Scott to arrange a supply run to John on Thunderbird Five. This had not gone unnoticed by the young Tracy, who still had boundless energy to continue with his celebrations.

“Fine! You can go see John, just don’t tell Alan I let you borrow his ‘bird,” Scott warned, laughing as Gordon’s energy surged once more as he leapt out of his seat.

“Thanks Scooter!” Gordon squealed, running forward to hug the eldest, “The birthday celebrations continue!”

Scott chuckled as Gordon leapt over to the seats to the seat that would lower him ready for entry to Thunderbird 3.

“See ya later, Gordo,” Scott saluted as the chairs began to disappear into the floor.

Gordon was practically vibrating with excitement to see his space-inhabiting brother. He set up the launch sequence on the giant spacecraft and let out a roar of pure elation as it took off towards the sky.

After the short journey towards Thunderbird Five, Gordon was finally going to get to see John after what had seemed like months. He completed docking procedures for Thunderbird Three and floated through the airlock, finally aboard the space station. 

“SURPRISE! Birthday boy is here, Johnny!” Gordon called out, adjusting himself to the sensation of false gravity. 

No answer came from his red-haired brother. Gordon began to lug the supplies through to the storage area, noting the lack of John’s presence in any of the main areas of the craft.

“John! Don’t be rude! I’ve come to grace you with my presence, you lucky devil,” Gordon hollered, smirking to himself as he finished stacking the last of the so-called food supplies away.

He frowned to himself at the lack of response, usually John was quick to welcome any visitors on board Thunderbird Five. Gordon ambled casually around the spacecraft for a short while in search of his brother, investigating the environment in which John spent the majority of his time for any signs of movement.  
The aquanaut finally came to a halt outside John’s personal living quarters, pausing to listen for a moment.

Silence. 

Gordon wondered if the astronaut had perhaps decided to get some shut eye during the unexpected dip in rescues.  
Placing his hand upon the handle, Gordon quietly depressed the handle and carefully swung the door open.

There was nothing to prepare Gordon for the sight that greeted him.

John was spread out across his bed, his porcelain skin glimmering in the dim light, with a crooked grin on his face.  
He lay with his slender arms bound together behind his head with a black strap and was wearing nothing but a rouge satin bow to cover his obvious excitement.  
Gordon’s jaw must have hit the floor judging by John’s stifled laughter.

“Happy Birthday, Gordon,” John purred in a low sultry tone, “Ready to unwrap your present?” 

Gordon gulped audibly, licking his dry lips in anticipation.

“H-how’d... How’d you know I was coming up?” Gordon finally stuttered, gawping at the confident brother laid out like a buffet before him, “And more importantly... How did you tie those yourself?!”

John could not stifle his mirth this time, he laughed coolly and shook his head slightly.

“Scott called to say he’d been replaced on supply duties by the birthday boy himself,” he answered, shifting his wrists between the strap that bound them, “as for these? A magician never reveals his secrets, Gordo… You know that.”

The wink that John shot to Gordon made his knees go weak. He simply stood rooted to the spot in the doorway, drinking in the magnificent sight before him.

God the things he’d like to do-

“Are you going to just stand there like a lemon or are you going to come and enjoy your gift?” John whispered huskily, his excitement shifting under the ample satin bow.

Leaping into action and slamming the door shut behind him, he pulled his own shirt over his head. Discarding the brightly coloured fabric, he revealed his toned muscles rippling under beautifully tanned skin, the darker coloured scars across his skin were displayed proudly as he stood there.

John’s eyes glazed over, clouded by his own arousal, as the younger man undressed before him revealing his athletic physique.

Gordon's body had been carved and shaped by the physical demands of his job. His chest was broad and deep to accommodate his exceptional lung capacity. Extensive shoulders and lengthy muscular arms allowed for a further reach when swimming. His elongated torso narrowed significantly at his waist and hips further to his proportionately stocky legs, streamlined for speed and power.

Stumbling slightly as he removed his shorts, no boxer shorts present (though that wasn’t unusual), Gordon grabbed the bed to steady himself.

Finally rid of his clothes, his own excitement stood proud and in need.

“Happy Birthday, Gordon,” John beamed, “I’m yours to do whatever you want to,” He practically growled, smirking wildly at his brother.

“Best. Present. EVER!” Gordon growled as he returned the grin, chuckling softly.

Crawling onto the bed and straddling the lower half of John’s lean legs, he planted a spattering of light kisses along them both until he reached the apex between the older man’s thighs. Gordon glanced up at the perfectly tied bow, grinning wildly.

Gordon knelt up and reached towards the loose ends of the bow. John shifted his body away sharply, locking his eyes with the soft warm eyes of his younger sibling, smiling seductively.

“I almost forgot,” John purred, leaning his head to the side of the bed, “there’s a little something on the bedside table for you. Think of it as a little Valentine’s gift. 

Pushing himself quickly up off the bed with ease, the younger sibling leant across to the table and picked up a small jar that sat there. Sitting back on his ankles and drawing the jar closer to inspect it, a wide grin spread across his face. 

“Oh John, you shouldn’t have,” he purses, gazing up at the redhead, “You know this is my favourite.”

John merely shot back a cheeky wink.  
Gordon swooped down, flicking the end of the satin ribbon between his teeth and pulled it gracefully, revealing his lover’s impressive length.

Teasing the bow away and letting it tickle lightly across John’s light stomach, Gordon was rewarded with a pleasurable moan and a shiver that wracked the body beneath him.

Gordon lifted his hands to John’s exposed rib cage, ghosting his fingers lightly over the thin skin. His lover squirmed in delight, twisting his torso at the touch, arms restricted above his head.

Twisting open the small jar, Gordon revealed the viscous tawny coloured substance. The sweet smell of salted caramel wafted into the aquanaut’s nostrils. He tentatively dunked a finger into the caramel and dramatically sucked it into his mouth, not once shifting his eye contact with John who groaned wildly at the sight.

“Damnit Gordon,” the older man hissed, lust afire in his eyes. 

Gordon moved quickly to dip the end of John’s member into the caramel, twisting the jar to coat it well before returning his finger to the substance and offering it to his lover.

“Taste it,” he ordered his lover, a smirk on his face.

John happily obliged, opening his thin lips to take his lover’s finger into his warm mouth, sucking deep on the digit as he enjoyed the sweet flavour of the caramel sauce. Blue-green lust clouded eyes locked with his Gordon’s antique gold ones.

Gordon felt his own member twitch at the sight of John tasting him like that, though he quickly removed it and took his attention back down John’s body.

He leant down to run his rough tongue along the insides of his John’s lithe thighs before drawing the caramel covered sweet length into his mouth.

“Ahh! Gordon… Uhhhhh!”

Continuing the exploration with his mouth, Gordon lapped his tongue against the underside of his lover's erection, enjoying the sweet taste of caramel. 

“Ahhhh! GORDON!” 

The younger man smiled around his lover as he heard the restraints pulling as John’s lithe body contorted in bliss. As he finished clearing away the sweet stickiness, Gordon pulled away, grazing his teeth lightly along his lover’s shaft earning a dull groan from above him.

He retrieved the jar and poured out thick globs of rich sweet liquid over John’s exposed chest.

Gordon positioned himself between John’s legs, stroking the redhead’s member lazily. He began to sink into his body, moving slowly and deeper until Gordon was at last completely surrounded by the heat of his lover.  
Giving his lover a moment to adjust, he continued stroking his length, residue from caramel and saliva making for a wonderful slick with which to play.

He dipped his head and began to brush his tongue over the runny caramel that dotted his lover’s succulent skin, rolling his hips against John’s backside at the same time.

“Uhhh! Ah… Oh hell… Uhh!” John’s moans were nudged out of his throat with each deep thrust, echoing around the room.

Gordon hissed out a deep growl as the pleasurable sensation of their moving bodies spurred him to a steady rhythm, rocking his hips and rubbing his lover’s length in unison.

“You missed me bad, huh?” Gordon purred into his lover’s ear, nibbling on the soft lobe which was rewarded with a surprised yelp.

John dug his nails deep into the skin of his palms drawing another growl of pleasure and a deeper thrust from his lover.

“Nnngh, can’t… Hold… Ahh! C-Close!” John choked out as his hands balled tightly against the black strap holding them in place. He threw his head back and yelled out in pleasure as release came, covering Gordon’s hand and his own stomach.

John’s pleasured screams of orgasm served to push Gordon towards his own climax, his thrusts faltering in pace as he shuddered his release.

Gordon crawled from above his lover and slumped onto his stomach beside the astronaut, gently untying the restraints that had left a red mark around the skin of lover’s wrists and kissing each of them in turn.

“Happy Birthday, Gordo,” John panted as he brought his hands to his lover’s face, kissing him hard.

“Happy Valentines Day, Jonathan,” Gordon mumbled through the thin lips of his lover.

 

 

 


End file.
